


The End Of Everything

by Fallenangel87



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty day's into the apocalypse they lost people.Friend's,boyfriend's,family member's,and just people.Everyone lost someone and after Max Lyson's boyfriend Kyle get's bitten he make's a choice.A choice that leave's him as a man with a lot of anger,revenge,and absolutely nothing to lose.The zombie's took the guy who meant the most to him and now it's personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I decided to post.I might write more chapter's so tell me what you guy's think.Should I write more?

Kyle Jones ran through the wood's breathing heavily as he held Max Lyson's hand.He was desperately trying to keep up with his boyfriend's quick speed and excellent agility.Kyle is a short 19 year old boy with pale skin and milk chocolate brown eye's.He has silky jet black hair with bangs that fall cutely over his right eye.He has a birthmark in the shape of a heart on his right hand and scar's on his wrist's from where he used to self-harm.He lost his sister and parent's at the beginning of the apocalypse and has learned how to use a good but, prefer's not to shoot thing's.His boyfriend most of the time does the killing and the hunting for their small group of survivor's.Max on the other hand is the complete opposite of his adorable boyfriend.He is a tall 23 year old man with tan skin and baby blue eye's.He has spiked bleach blonde hair and he is extremely muscular and strong.He was a really popular football player (he was a quarter-back) in high school.He is a really good shot and a very skilled hunter.He lost his aunt and best friend a few week's into the apocalypse and hasn't been the same since then.


End file.
